Who's the Father?
by Passionate Silver Tears
Summary: Hinata's confused. She's pregnant and there's a problem: She doesn't know who the father is! She has two weeks until the baby is due. Full summary inside! Please read and review. Rated M just to be safe.


Who's the Father?

I don't own Naruto.

Hinata's confused. She finds out she was pregnant, though she thought she was gaining a few lbs..., but she doesn't know who the father is! She has only two weeks until the baby is due. Who is the father to the child? Who got Hinata pregnant in the first place? And why am I asking you all these questions when I'm the authoress? Please review after reading.

* * *

I felt my stomach gently as I looked at it. So many things going around my mind, but one thing seemed to bug me since I got the news eight and a half... I was pregnant. But I don't remember how I got pregnant, let alone having sex with anyone. I haven't told my father yet. I tell him I gain weight quickly, such a lie. I don't want to tell him. I was beyond shocked when I recieved the news...

**_Flashback..._**

**_I don't know who the father is, I'll wait for the baby to come and see how it looks like... But that wouldn't be such a good idead since I need to know before the baby come, or I will be in so much trouble. If Father finds out... he'll either put it through training like I had to or choose abortion. I don't like either. But there is no choice._**

**_Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage, came in holding a chart in her hand and she sat down in her seat as I sat up after laying on my side so so long. I was looking into the wall on the opposite side of the wall. I was completely terrified. I've throwing up lately, having multiple mood swings, and been having a strange craving for ramen and diet soda. And to add to the list, my belly has been hurting and looking like it got bigger._**

**_"I've found the reason for the cravings, you throwing up, and the multiple mood swings..." Tsunade said, looking at the chart again, making sure she wasn't mistaken._**

**_"You have?" I asked._**

**_"Yes. Are you ready for the results?" Tsunade asked._**

**_"For the love of God, stop acting like-Nevermind. Tell me." I replied._**

**_"Hinata... you're pregnant." Tsunade said._**

**_"Oh my God... am I really... pregnant?" I asked._**

**_"Yes." Tsunade replied._**

**_I started to fell faint as the room started to spin and get darker. I closed my eyes... everything went dark. I head the pen Lady Tsunade was using scribble something on the paper she had on the desk. I heard her get up and look over me._**

**_"Hyuuga Hinata? You okay? You look pale." Tsunade stated._**

**_I couldn't talk. Everything seemed to slip my mind because the thought of me being pregnant filled the space. I heard nothing else._**

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

I saw Naruto-kun and Sakura at the ramen shop. I had nothing better to do, I was starving. I walked over to the ramen house and went inside. Sakura, who is such a pain by the way because she is keeping me to have Naruto-kun all to myself. He still doesn't know how I feel about him. I felt my stomach growl as I sat down.

"Hi, Hinata." Sakura greeted.

"Stupid, use-less little..." I growled.

"What was that?" Sakura asked.

"I said... I can't believe that we have to wait a little longer for the baby." I lied.

"Oh. So, who's the lucky guy?" Sakura asked.

"What?" I asked.

"The dude who was in bed with you, Hinata." Sakura replied.

"Oh, I don't know. I can-" I said.

"Wait. You don't know who the father is?" Sakura asked.

"That's right." I replied.

"Hinata, oh my God, you need to find out." Sakura said, putting her hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"Hm?! Hinata's pregnant?!" Naruto asked, surprised.

"Duh. Haven't you noticed her stomach getting larger and her weird cravings?" Sakura asked.

"Now that you mention it... Sorta slipped my mind. I thought she was gaining a few-" Naruto replied before Sakura punched him upside the head.

"Um... er... I'm going to my father..." Hinata whispered.

"I'll go with you." Sakura said.

"Sakura, don't leave me! I think I know who the father is!" Naruto shouted.

It was too late, Sakura and Hinata were long gone.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Sorry if the story's off so far. Please review._**

* * *


End file.
